hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitches
Bitches is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the band's EP, Swan Songs Rarities EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Lyrics Deuce: Bitches, I hope you know... Bitches, I hope you know... Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Funny Man: Yo, I'm up in the club and the party's jumping Bitches passing by and they're eyeball-fucking I'm drinking Cristal, now they're trying to kiss me Saying "Funny Man, can you sign my titties?" Now I got four bitches in the back of my Rover The fantastic four saying "Funny, can I blow ya?" Three were preppy and one was scene So three for me and one for Charlie Charlie Scene: This girl's seventeen, now I'm a pedophile Now she's showing me her tits, I think this girl's gone wild I whipped out my dick and her jaw hit the floor Acting like she'd never seen a magnum before Deuce: ("Charlie!") Charlie Scene: Turn off the lights and now I'm gonna film it Turn on the night-vision like she's Paris Hilton Funny Man walked in and said "chupa mi pito" Then she munched on his dick like a macho burrito (Fuck yeah!) Deuce: Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Johnny 3 Tears: Now I'm kinda lasting, candle waxing I like your fat ass, bitch, grab my jacket And grab a taxi and get in the backseat Fuck, suck dick, lick: man, we nasty Drive faster please 'cause this booze is not lasting One too many shots and I seem to be passing I think this chick is down, yeah, she's down for the threesome I call the homey, J, just to see if he needs some J-Dog: Just got back coming from the bar Rubbing on this chickie's titties in the back of her car But your first mistake: you said you liked my band The second was you put my Undead dick in your hand Now I'm taking secret pics on my cellular phone I got my fingers in places where they don't belong (Wrong hole!) Horny as fuck, pressing my luck Need my dick sucked so, bitch, give it up! (Yeah!) Deuce: Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Let's both get faded 'cause you know that I want you Let's both get naked, girl, you know that you want to Baby, we can have a party tonight I wanna hit it 'cause I know that it's tight Baby, we can have a party tonight I wanna hit it all night, all night, all night, all night Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here Don't stop yet, I'm almost there And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Personnel *Charlie Scene - background vocals, lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *When performed live, this song is played at a slow pace and the only instruments used are Da Kurlzz's drums. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs Rarities EP Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2010 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics